


Happy Halloween

by Sassy_assassin



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Halloween, M/M, Tucker and Church are roommates, really only rated Teen for some swearing, some of these are only relationships if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_assassin/pseuds/Sassy_assassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker and Church decide to throw a small Halloween party at their apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wrote in the spirit of Halloween. This is my first fic ever, so I apologize for any typos and anything else.

Church balanced the several bags of candy and chips on one arm while reaching into his pockets for his keys.

“Fucking Tucker making me get all the food. The party was his idea anyway.” he muttered to himself. He managed to get the keys into the lock and was trying to open the door when a cheerful voice called out.

“Hello Church!” Caboose, his next-door neighbor loudly announced. “Do you know what day it is!?” he asked excitedly. 

“Uh...Halloween?” Church answered unsure if that was what his neighbor was getting at. Church had often seen the younger man around the apartment building before, but had never really talked much to him.

“Yes! It. Is. Halloween!” Caboose beamed. “I am so happy! What are you doing for Halloween Church?” he asked tilting his head in a way that made his blonde hair flop into his eyes.

“Oh, umm I'm throwing a Halloween party.” Church answered looking at the other man. The other man's eyes lit up and Church had never noticed how blue they were.

“Umm. You can come over tonight if you want.” Church offered. “We're probably just going to watch some scary movies and eat a lot of junk food.” Church explained. 

“Oh yes! I would like that!” Caboose nodded vigorously. Church smiled. 

“Ok, I'll see you later then. The rest of the guys are coming over around 7.” Church supplied while swinging the door open to his apartment. As he entered the apartment his roommate Tucker looked up from the video game he was playing.

“Dude. What the fuck is up with you?” Tucker blurted out. Church glared at him.

“What are you talking about it?” he demanded indignantly. 

“You look all happy and shit.” Tucker said. Church glanced over to the mirror on the wall. He frowned at his flushed cheeks. He did look happier than normal, but why? 

“By the way, who were you talking to in the hall?” Tucker asked, not even looking at Church anymore as his attention had gone back to the TV. Church tore his gaze away from the mirror to look back at his roommate. 

“Oh uh. It was the guy next door, Caboose. I invited him over for Halloween later.” Church replied feeling a blush start to creep onto his cheeks. 

“Dude what the fuck!?” Tucker groaned. He paused his game to look back at Church. Church tried to mold his face into his usual annoyed expression, but he could tell it wasn't working since Tucker was giving him a weird look and had put his controller down to turn his full attention on him. 

“What, the guy didn't have any other Halloween plans and he looked so excited when I told him I was having people over.” Church replied sheepishly.

“Fine, but I'm not leaving the apartment tonight unless it's with a hot chick so you two better find a room somewhere else.” Tucker stated. 

“I don't like him Tucker. I just felt bad for him.” Church reiterated. 

“Bullshit. You're fucking blushing dude!” Tucker yelled. Church just ignored him, and stomped over to the kitchen to throw the bags of candy on the counter. He began to start pulling out bowls and various snacks to start setting up for the party. Tucker shut off his video game and began to assist Church much to his surprise, but he wasn't going to question the extra help. By the time 6:45 rolled around they had managed to set up all the snacks on the table, and had even put up some Halloween decorations that they had neglected to put up earlier in the month. The first people over were Doc and Donut. Donut had on cat ears and was wearing all black clothing, while Doc was dressed in medical scrubs. Church was pretty sure those were his work clothes, but Doc insisted that he was a medic and that he was dressed as a doctor for Halloween, claiming they were different. Church himself had donned a cape and a pair of cheap plastic fangs, while Tucker was dressed as the Old Spice Guy, which basically meant he was walking around their apartment half-naked with only a towel on. Grif and Simmons arrived next, with Simmons apologizing for being late even though they weren't, saying Grif couldn't get his fat ass in the car on time.

“What's up with your costumes?” Church asked as he looked at the two. They were both wearing almost identical Iron Man costumes. 

“Somebody wouldn't change what costume they were going to wear even though I've been planning this since last year.” Simmons stared down at Grif. 

“What? Iron Man is badass.” Grif replied. Simmons looked pained at this response. 

“He's so much more than that! He's a technology genius who graduated from MIT as a teenager and created the first Iron Man suit while being held as a prisoner by terrorists!” Simmons urgently rambled. Grif just rolled his eyes.

“God you are such a nerd.” he muttered, but a smile was on his face as he looked at the taller man. Washington arrived right after them, and was dressed as a police officer, claiming it was the only costume he could find, but everyone knew that he'd always wanted to be one after his friends York and North had gotten into the academy. The fact that the outfit seemed to be almost perfectly tailored to him, was probably another plus judging by the way Tucker looked at him and how Wash pretended not to notice. Church anxiously looked at the door every few minutes waiting for Caboose, and finally there was a knock at the door. Church opened it and Caboose stood there dressed in one of those full-body costume dragon suits. Church couldn't help but smile as Caboose stood there looking way too adorable. He wasn't even sure how the man had found a costume like that in his size, since he'd only really seen them on little kids and the man was taller than him. 

“Church! You are a vampire!” Caboose proclaimed excitedly, his whole face lighting up when he saw Church. 

“And you're a dragon.” Church observed with a smile. The rest of the party had already relocated to the couch to watch scary movies, with Grif having taken half of the snacks with him. Church and Caboose made their way over, and plopped down at the end of the couch. They watched movies until late into the night. Donut and Doc had fallen asleep on one end of the couch, and Grif and Simmons were bickering about what movie to watch next. Tucker and Washington had disappeared, but Church had seen the towel that was Tucker's “costume” on the floor in the hallway outside his bedroom so he was in no hurry to find them. Church looked over to Caboose and he could see that the blonde man was getting tired. His mouth opened wide in a yawn as he watched him. Caboose then turned towards Church, who was still looking at him, and smiled. 

After the next few movies it was well into early morning of the next day. Doc and Donut had already left with Doc saying he had a morning shift so he needed to get some sleep. Grif and Simmons had left a few minutes ago, so now it was just Church and Caboose. They walked into the hallway, and Church stood awkwardly nearby while Caboose retrieved his keys. 

“Thank you for inviting me Church.” Caboose said full of energy despite how tired he had to be. He stood there for half a second looking like he was unsure of something, then leaned in and kissed Church lightly on the cheek. Church stood there still for a few seconds, his face turning a light pink while Caboose beamed at him. Church then reached for Caboose and gave him a proper kiss. Caboose's face seemed to brighten even more.

“Good night Caboose.”

“Good night Church! We should watch movies again tomorrow!” Caboose happily replied. 

“Sure.” he smiled as Caboose closed the door to his apartment. Church turned around to see Tucker standing in their doorway with a smirk. 

“I fucking called it! Wash you owe me ten bucks!” Tucker happily called into the apartment.

“Tucker.” Church growled out as he made his way back to the apartment with Tucker already running from his reach. It was going to be a long night, but it was worth it.


End file.
